The Good Times and the Bad
by Refection of the SilverRain89
Summary: World 3 has been defeated and the world is peaceful. Lan and the others are in college. Then a girl named Isabella comes along and turns the whole world upside down. I DO NOT OWN MEGA MAN
1. The New Girl

Chapter 1: The New Girl

Isabella's POV

As I unpacked my things, Maylu helped by opening up my boxes. She even helped me decorate my side of the room! I think we're going to be good friends. And I could really use a friend right now...

Anyways, when I was putting up the last thing, a hand carved picture frame I got from a friend on my 11th birthday, Maylu and I started to get to know each other. I told her all about my first home, Waffle Island. I told her about Kathy; my loyal chatter-box friend, Luna; the girl with an attitude, and Gill; the know-it-all. Yet most of all, I told her about Luke; the carpenter's son, and the best friend I could ever have. I showed Maylu the picture frame with pictures of me and Luke since we were 1. I said to Maylu, "He was always there for me, in good times and bad."

I must have looked really sad because Maylu then asked, "Did he die?"

I shook my head. "No, but he came with me when I moved here to be with my uncle, but he, his dad, and his dad's other apprentice couldn't find a home near where my uncle lived. They moved 3 maybe 4 towns away, and I haven't ever see him since because my uncle is away a lot. I don't know what happened to him..."

Maylu asked, "What about your parents?"

"My dad died before I was born, and my mom died soon after I was born. My uncle sent me to live with my grandparents on Waffle Island." I informed her.

"Man, that's a _really_ rough life. You basically raised yourself!" Maylu sympathized.

"Yah... But enough about my depressing life. What about you?" I said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Well, where do I start..." Maylu joked and told me about all of her crazy adventures with Lan. Some of them I thought she was about to say that Lan didn't make it (He made it, of course), and they were all _amazing_ from the N1 Grand Prix to defeating World 3.

"Wow! You guys are _awesome_ net-battlers!" I exclaimed when Maylu was done.

"Well, Lan is mostly. Dex, Yai, Tory, and I were mainly on the side lines waiting to help at a moments notice. Though it seems that Chaud was there too so we almost never got to help Lan. Lan's saved my life many times over and now-" Maylu said before I finished for her.

"And now your going out with Lan." I said and laughed at Maylu's shocked face.

"How did you know?" Maylu asked.

"I could tell by the way you talked about him. I kind of learned how to do that when I was on Waffle Island from Luke and Kathy." I replied.

"Did they like each othe-" Maylu asked before I screamed "HECK NO!" Maylu jumped a little and said, "Touchy, much?"

"Sorry, but no they just would talk about someone and quiz me on if they were talking about that person in a good way or a bad...I don't why the heck they did that. Now I can read most people like a book." I explained

"... Wow that's cool and not creepy in the least." Maylu joked. "Hey, based on what you just said and how you talked about Luke..."

'_Uh oh, I don't like where this is going' _I thought when she paused.

"You like Luke!" Maylu exclaimed with a sly grin on her face.

"I DON'T LIKE LUKE! GOD, IT WORSE HERE THEN ON WAFFLE ISLAND!" I screamed.

"Calm down! I was just teasing!" Maylu sweat dropped. "Oh I almost forgot! I need to introduce you to the others! By the way, who's your net-navi?"

"Oh yeah! Maylu, Roll, this my net-navi: Elementette aka Ella. Ella, this is Maylu and her net-navi, Roll." I introduced her before I jacked her into the computer. Maylu did the same with Roll and they chatted while looking for the others. We found Gutsman and Iceman having a staring contest, Glide with, weirdly, Protoman, but we couldn't find Megaman.

"It's okay guys, we can look for Megaman later." I said. So far, I had made friends with Tory, Dex, Yai, Maylu, and surprisingly Chaud. The others told me he's a bring down most of the time, but he's actually pretty cool...

We hung out for a bit and tried to find Megaman again.

"Where could Mega be?" Roll asked and pouted because she couldn't find "Mega". Maylu and I Just chuckled and sweat dropped.

Then I realized something a felt stupid that I didn't know about it before. "Hey Maylu, isn't Lan right next door? You could tell him where Megaman can meet us." I pointed out.

She jumped out of her seat and exclaimed, "Why didn't I think of that? I'll be right back, Isabella!"

"So, while she goes and talks with her boyfriend, let-" I began

"WHAT? Lan is going out with MAYLU?" Dex cut me off and screamed.

"Uh, yeah." I told him, then I asked Yai, "What's with him?"

"Nothing, he's just been in love with Maylu forever." Yai said bluntly

"So, Isabella, where are you from?" Chaud asked sweetly. Before I was able to answer Yai glared at him and yelled, "What is with you today? More importantly, why are you going all goo-goo gaa-gaa over her?"

Chaud blushed a shade of red that would put a tomato to shame and said, "Why do you care? For your information, I think she's kind of cute!"

I blushed and looked away, clearly embarrassed. Lucky for me, Maylu and Roll came back and Megaman and Lan appeared.

As soon as, Ella said, "MEGAMAN?" I recognized Lan immediately. I meet him 7 years ago before Luke left!


	2. Surprise, surprise

Chapter 10: Not again

Isabella's POV

"Come on Isabella! You need to cheer up!" Maylu said and Ella mumbled an agreement.

"I'm a murderer." I repeated to her. I had been saying that to any of my friends who had talked to me all week.

"No your not! It was her fault for going into full-synchro. It was her fault she died." Maylu said.

"But-" I began before Maylu snapped.

"That's it! You desperately need to be cheered up! You're coming with me!" Maylu started to drag me out of the dorm.

"No I don't want to go!" I grabbed the table and my PET.

Maylu continued to drag me out of the building to the park. "No anywhere but here!" I begged and closed my eyes as we neared the park.

Maylu stopped dragging me and said, "Will you please open your eyes!"

"No." I closed my eyes until they hurt.

"OPEN YOUR EYES!" Maylu sounded very scary. I opened my eyes slowly at first and then saw the surprise of a life.

"Happy birthday Isabella!" All of my friends said. I felt very stupid. I had been to busy moping that I forgot it was my birthday!

"Aw, you guys didn't have to do this!" I said.

"You want us to leave and take everything with us?" Yai asked.

"No, party on! ^-^" I said and music played out of nowhere. I chatted with everybody until the song "Ordinary Day" came on.

"I LOVE THIS SONG!" I yelled and sang while dancing. Everyone chuckled at my silly dancing. When the song ended I collapsed on the bench breathing hard.

"Okay, lets have some cake and open presents!" I said once I was breathing normally again.

Lan got me some new battle chips, Maylu got me some stuff for my drawing notebook, Tory got me a few of my favorite books, Dex got me a gift card to Applebee's, Chaud got me a bracelet with my name on it, and Yai gave me $200.

"Thanks guys! I love the gifts! Now let's eat!" I said and pumped my fist in the air. The rest of the party went on pretty normally, if you call Dex devouring the cake before I could even cut a piece off for me normal. I offered to help clean up, but they forced me to go back to the dorm. Though I sunk back out when they left and went to the part of the park that they weren't in. I sat down by the water.

"Hey you." A voice I knew by heart now said. I got up and hugged him. "Hey." I said.

"Happy birthday. I got you something. Close your eyes." He said. I closed my eyes and I felt him put something around my neck. I opened my eyes and I saw that he had put a locket around my neck. He put his hands on my shoulder and I opened the locket and saw a picture of me and him on one side and on the other side it said, "I'll always be there for you."

"I love it!" I said and kissed his cheek. He hugged me from behind.

"That's good." He said. I was about to ask him what his name was, again, when Ella said, "Maylu and the others should be done cleaning up, and if we're not at the dorm, we're going to be in major trouble!"

"Alright. I have to go." I sighed. I gave him one more hug before I walked away.

"Nice going Ella! I was just about to find out who he was!" I glared at her.

"Oh, my bad, but seriously we need to get back before Maylu does so STEP ON IT!" Ella yelled. I ran as fast as I could and made it in right before Maylu came in.

'Phew! Just made it!' I thought.

"Hey Bell. Did you like the party?" Maylu asked.

"I loved it! I actually forgot it was my birth-" I said before an emergancy came on our computers.

"Citizens of Den Tech City, be on the look out for suspitious characters. We have information that a new evil organization has arisin. They call themselves World Six and they claim to be twice as bad and tougher than World Three. They haven't struck yet, but the attack is expected any day now." The news person said.

I glanced at Maylu and heard her mumble under her breath, "Not again..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A new crush

Isabella's POV

It was the Saturday that the boy told me to meet him at the park. I had been debating all that week on whether or not to meet him, but in the end Maylu and Ella forced me to go. Maylu dressed me up in a blouse and a short skirt.

"Come on, Bella! Put these on for your date!" Maylu pestered.

"IT'S NOT A DATE AND NO!" I yelled at her blushing in half anger and half embarrassment.

"Come on! Ok then if you want me to tell everyone about your little date, don't wear it." Maylu threatened

"You wouldn't dare!" I exclaimed. I had made her promise that she wont tell anyone that I'm meeting a guy that I don't know for lunch today.

"HA! So it _is_ a date! And we both know I would." Maylu said.

"Grrr! Fine!" I grabbed the outfit and went to change in the bathroom.

Now I'm waiting for this guy on the bench where we met. Though I'm getting kind of annoyed because I've been here for a half-hour and he still hasn't showed up! I checked my PET and saw that it was only 12:10! "Ella..." I growled.

Ella sweat dropped and said, "Well, your late to do everything on Saturday! I thought that you would forget and then remember but you'd be late!"

"If you do that again, I'll tell Megaman that you like him." I said with an evil smile on my face, then laughed when Ella blushed a deep red.

"H-how did you know?" Ella stuttered.

"I know your antics when your around someone you like, Ella. That and I read your cyber-diary." I explained with a smile that faded when I saw how angry Ella was. "Uh oh..." I mumbled

"YOU WHAT? I TOLD YOU NEVER TO GO IN THERE!" Ella yelled.

"Sorry, but I knew something was up and I just wanted to confirm what I thought!" I franticly apologized. If you ever saw Ella angry, you would know that you should move about 200 miles away before she lost it. She would turn to her fire element and burn anything in a 100 yard radius. The out come is _never_ pretty. While I was talking with Ella, someone came and hugged me from behind. I jumped and elbowed the person in the gut out of instinct. It bent over with a grunt and I realized it was the boy from the first day here! "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" I apologized while helping him up.

When he got up he joked, "Nah, it's okay. That should teach me to hug someone I met a week ago from behind."

I giggled slightly and helped him set up the picnic. Apparently, his navi was nosy too because he also turned off his PET to keep the navi from prying. We sat down on the blanket and set out the food, which was 2 sandwiches, 2 plums, some cherries, soda, spinach, and a chicken salad. "Wow! This looks amazing!" I told him.

"Thanks." He said and blushed lightly. "Let's eat!" He yelled with a huge smile on his face.

I laughed and went right for the sandwiches. Unfortunately, the boy and I went for the same sandwiches and our hands brushed. We blushed and pulled our hands back.

"Uh you can have that one." The boy said embarrassed.

"O-okay." I stammered and grabbed the sandwich. I took a few embarrassed nibbles at my sandwich before I started to talk to him. After we talked for a bit, the awkward mood disappeared. I looked at my watch and saw that we finished at 2:30! "I should get going. My friends are probably worried about me." I said and gave him a hug. "I had a great time. See you later." I ran off and went back to my dorm.

I saw Maylu waiting and she said, "So how did your date go?"

"It went get except IT WASN'T A DATE!" I yelled at her. "Also, Ella made me wait there for a half-hour... ELLA!" I quickly scrambled to turn on my PET. "Sorry!" I said to a _VERY, VERY _angry Ella.

"You should be! You think that I wouldn't give you space on your first date?" She yelled.

"Knowing you, you wouldn't leave me alone." I retorted.

"That's no- that's so true." Ella said and Maylu, Roll, and I laughed.

"So do you know who he is now?" Maylu asked.

I face-palmed and said, "I totally forgot to ask! Man, I feel like an idiot!"

Maylu sweat dropped and said, "Oh."

"Okay, what about your date with Lan?" I asked with a sly smile. Maylu told me that she gets a little embarrassed when she talks about her dating her neighbor/long time best friend.

"Um, well... The date was _amazing_! We went to this romantic restaurant. It was beyond beautiful!" She danced around with a blush on her face as she recalled her "perfect date."

"Hey, we're friends here. You can tell me anything. No need to be embarrassed." I told her.

"Thanks. Hey let's go meet up with the others." Maylu said.

We jacked Ella and Roll in and found Megaman, Glide, Gutsman, Protoman, and Iceman talking about something. "Hey guys, what's up?" Ella said while starring at Megaman.

"Oh hey Ella, Roll. We were planning on going over to Yai's house tomorrow and having net battles. Want to come?" Megaman told us.

He barely finnished talking before I said, "Net battles! Awesome! I'll be there! Now I can show you guys Ella's special power!"

"Bella! That's suppost to be a secret!" Ella yelled at me.

"Whoops! Sorry, Ella!" I sweat dropped.

"Now that you told them one of my secrets, I'll tell them one of yours! You know Bella has be-" Ella began to get her payback before I jacked her out.

"That was close." I said to Maylu. "You see, this is why I don't tell you things often!" I scolded Ella.

She pouted and then said, "Wait, your keeping secrets from me? How could you?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" I retorted.

"Y-no." Ella said and Maylu and I laughed. "Well it's getting late. You guys should go to bed. We have a _lot_ of net battles tomorrow! I'll set the alarm for 8:00."

"Night!" I said before drifting off into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Ella's secret powers

Isabella's POV

"HEY WAKE UP! YOU'LL BE LATE TO NET BATTLE!" Ella yelled.

I was surprised, fell off my bed, and hit my head. I groaned and said, while rubbing my head, "Hey what was that for? I was getting up!"

Ella put on an innocent face and said sweetly, "I was just making sure. Now go get dressed. We have to be at Yai's by 12:00, and it's 11:45!"

"I'm on it!" I said and grabbed an outfit that was my favorite to wear during spring and summer back on Waffle Island; a green tee-shirt, a matching green short shorts, white boots, and a black bow on my head. It wasn't much, but Waffle Island isn't anything like Electopia, it's a little island with only one major town. I decided to bring along the little pouch that went with my outfit. "Ok I'm ready! Let's go kick some butt, Ella! ... Ella?" I saw that Ella was asleep. '_Payback!_' I thought. "ELLA GET UP! WERE GOING TO BE LATE TO YAI'S!" I yelled. Ella kept snoring. "Fine then, I could always tell Megaman that you like him..."

"I'm up!" Ella leapt off her bed with her hands in the air.

"Let's go then!" I said as I grabbed my bike and peddled down the road to Yai's house. I ran in and said, "I'm here! What's up guy's up?"

"Look Lan managed to not be the last one for once." Yai teased

Lan and I glared at her and Lan said, "Hey!"

"Well sorry for being late, but Ella fell asleep and I couldn't get her up!" I explained.

"Why are you blaming me? You're the o-!" Ella protested

"Shut up or I'll tell everyone about your little crush!" I warned her. Ella was quiet immediately. "So who's ready to battle?" I asked.

"I'm up for it." Tory volunteered. I got a sly smile on my face.

"You know what to do Ella?" I asked her.

"You know it. There's no other way to do it." Ella replied.

"Jack in! Ellementette, power up!" I said as I jacked Ella into the battle system.

"Jack in! Iceman, power up!" Tory said and did the same thing.

Right off the bat I said, "Now Ella!"

"Elementette power! Field change! Lava field!" Ella thrust her hand to the ground and twisted the hand. The battle arena suddenly changed to one of lava. "Elementette power! Element change! Lava!" Ella put her hands in fists and crossed her arms in her chest. Her armor changed to lava and her hair changed from a dark brown to a fiery red.

Everyone stared with wide eyes and Lan mumbled, "Woah, that's... Amazing."

Ella knelt down, breathing heavily. "That's the down side." I said. "She gets easily exhausted when she uses that power. Full recover chip download!" Ella was then able to stand up and breathe normally.

"Tory! I need help her the lava's heat is melting all my attacks!" Iceman's yell jolted us back to the battle.

"Lava type mega-buster!" Ella said before hitting Iceman with her mega-buster.

The words _Iceman Logged Out._ Appeared and Iceman disappeared.

"Wow! You two are _incredible_!" Tory complemented.

I said, "Thanks. Though she can't use it often in the battle because she gets really tired and if she uses it too much, she'll faint."

"That's the _only _down side? Impressive." Lan commented.

I blushed a deep shade of red, though I didn't see Ella look at me with interest and a look that said that she was planing something devious.

Next, was Gutsman and Megaman and Megaman won of course. Then it was Glide and Protoman where Protoman won. It was going to be Lan vs. Maylu but then Megaman and Roll refused to battle each other. So, it was me against Lan.

"Come on Ella! It's not like you'll hurt Megaman! It's a harmless net battle!" I whispered to her.

"I know that, but what if I do hurt Mega?" Ella moaned.

"Since when did you start calling him Mega? Never mind, battle now talk later." I said and jacked her in before she could reply. When she was in she shot me a look and I just shrugged.

"Elementette power! Field change! Plant field!" Ella yelled half heartedly and the whole battle field changed to one that had a bunch of different kind of plants.

"Elementette power! Element change! Plant!" Ella yelled half hearted again and her battle armor changed to one made of plants.

"Megaman! Get rid of the flowers!" Lan called.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I sang.

"Why not?" Lan said suspiciously.

"If you touch the flowers, you'll get paralyzed, fall asleep, or poisoned." I explained.

"Oh Megaman, just keep as far away as you can from those flowers as you can." Lan instructed.

"Ella! Use the flowers!" I instructed and Ella halfheartedly tried to get Megaman by trapping him between the flowers and finally got him.

"...Lan lost?" Dex asked shocked. Everyone looked on shocked and I just looked around sheepishly.

"Well, that's a first for him when Megaman's around." Maylu commented.

"It was just luck." I looking down.

"_Luck_? That was pure skill! You two are amazing!" Lan commented. I blushed and looked away. The battle next battle was between Roll and Protoman, and to everyone's surprise, Roll won. The last battle was going to be between me and Maylu, but everyone decided against it.

Later that night, when Maylu was out on a date with Lan, I was talking with Ella about her crush on Megaman.

"Ella, don't you see the Megaman likes Roll? I mean, you and Roll are going to become enimies if you keep on showing your crush in public by calling him 'Mega'. You can go on about him when we're alone, bu-" I said before Ella cut me off.

"Hey Bell! I'm not the only one with a crush here!" She yelled.

"What do you mean El? What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Really? Are you _that_ oblivious to how you feel?" Ella asked.

"Ella! Just tell me what you mean!" I yelled, getting frustrated.

"Come on Is! I'll give you a hint, who's the guy that your around a lot? Who's the guy that you blush around? Who's the guy that's _not_ avalible?" Ella prompted.

I thought hard, and Ella said, "For god's sake Is! It's Lan! You have a crush on Lan!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The forbidden crush

Isabella's POV

_**"What?"**_ I screamed at Ella. _**"You think I like Lan?"**_

"Not think, know." Ella said calmly. "Look at the facts. Today, we people commented on our strengths, you only blushed when _Lan_ complimented us. You get a little antsy around him. Also, when you were furious at me one day, you glanced at him and your eyes softened. You like Lan."

"No I don't Ella! Don't even joke about that! Lan's my best friend's _boyfriend_! Why would I like _him_?" I asked/yelled.

"That's what I want to know." Ella was _really_ getting on my nerves.

"Forget it!" I yelled and flopped down on my little bean bag chair. I was _very_ angry at Ella, yet when I looked up at my picture frame, all of that anger melted away. I grabbed my notebook and started to draw pictures of my memories. Then there was a knock at the door that made me jump. I quickly hid my notebook and opened the door. I saw a very giggly Maylu and asked, "Maylu, why are you so happy?"

"I don't know! It's just a beautiful day!" She giggled and flopped down on her bed.

"... It's the middle of the night. What happened on your date? Wait let me guess, you guys kissed!" I said.

The new giggly Maylu blushed, shook her head 'yes', and giggled. "Right on the lips! It was heavenly!"

"Lucky! I haven't even _had_ my first kiss!" Woops! I just told her my most embarrassing secret.

Maylu was able to stop giggling long enough to ask, "Wait you haven't had your _first_ kiss? You are in college right?"

I glared at her and said, "Yes I'm in college, but it's that no boy seemed like 'the one'." I told her putting air quotes around "The one".

"But you _have _been on a date before the one with that boy yesterday right?" Ms. Nosey asked.

I sighed and said, "Do you want the truth, or a lie?"

"Lie." Maylu said.

"Ugh! Yes I have been on many dates before the one yesterday." I said and blushed. Maylu stared to laugh her butt off and I grew angry... And even more embarrassed. "What! I had to be home schooled because I didn't live near a school, so I didn't have a _chance_ to go on a date!" I told her.

"I'm sorry! It just seems a little silly!" Maylu apologized.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my notebook and started to draw again.

"Hey can I see that?" Maylu asked and walked over.

I lightly blushed and said, "No. This is a ... Family possession! It's very precious to me because it used to belong to my mother." Man, I'm lying my butt off today.

"If it's a family possession, then why does it say 'Isabella's drawing notebook' on the cover?" Busted!

"Fine its my drawing notebook. But I don't let _anyone_ see it. Not even Ella has seen what I draw in here." I told her and we heard Ella say, "HEY!"

"Aw come on! Let me see!" Maylu said as she started to reach for the notebook.

"No! Maylu! Come on!" I stretched to get out of her reach. She managed to grab it and she opened it to my 'Memory draws'.

"Maylu! Give it back!" I yelled and struggled to reach for my notebook. I had drawn stuff from as early as when I was five.

"Hey, what's this?" She smirked and turned the page to the one I drew from after my 11th birthday party. I blushed and managed to grab the notebook before she could get a good look at it. Or so I thought.

"Ha! I knew it! You _do _like your old friend... Uh, what's his name?" Maylu began.

"Ok I _did_ but I don't even know where he is now. I'm over him now." I said and blushed.

Ella then said, "Over him? Just today you-"

"Shut up! Do you want me to say your secrets?" I told her.

Maylu looked from me to Ella, and back again.

"Moving on. How do you still not know that boy's name?" Maylu asked.

"I don't know. Every time I see him, his navi gets in the way, I forget to ask him, or he's around a bunch of his buddies so I don't want to go over there." I sighed and flopped on to my bed with my notebook close to me. I closed my eyes and went back to the good times. When it was just me and Luke, playing pranks on Gill, hanging out in the forest, and playing games in the fields. A faint smiled spread on my lips as I remembered the good times and the bad times, not to mention the times we had fun but got into _major_ trouble.

"Uh hello, Earth to Isabella! Great we lost her to 'Memory Lane'." Maylu's voice snapped me back to reality.

"Sorry." I mumbled, embarrassed. I yawned and said, "It's getting late guys. Let's go to bed."

"Night guys." I mumbled before a wave of sleep washed over me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The break up and "date"

Isabella's POV

_I was with my old friend and, all of a sudden, three thugs came out and tried to mug us. I hid behind her and expected it to happen like it did two years ago. Only this time, a guy with a mask_(cliche I know -_-')_ came out and kicked the thugs butts. My friend called the cops and I went up to the mystery man. "Hey, can you show me your face so I can thank you properly." I asked him sweetly. He was removing his mask when a voice yelled, "GET UP OR YOU'LL BE LATE FOR CLASS!"_

I fell off my bed...Again thanks to Ella. "Really, Ella. I was having a pretty good dream, too."

"Oh really? Who was it about; Lan or Luke?" Ella teased.

"Actually, I don't know _who_ it was about. It was the dream with my friend. Only this time someone saved us. He was about to remove his mask when _someone_ woke me up." I glared at her.

"Uh, Bella. Your going to be late for class." Ella pointed out.

"Oh ****!" I yelled and got ready as fast as I can and sprinted out the door.

I made my way groggily to the lunch table Lan, Maylu, Yai, Dex, Chaud, Tory, and I always sat at for lunch. I saw Lan and Maylu kissing and groaned.

"I see a little green monster." Ella sang from my PET.

"Oh shut up! It's always has annoyed me to see people kiss in a _very_ public place." I retorted. I sat down next to Maylu and said, "Get a room."

They stopped kissing and Lan said, "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"Sorry, it's that I haven't been able to get much sleep, and I had a weird dream." I apologized.

"That, and our teacher assigned us, like, 200 pages of homework." Maylu said.

"That guy is out to get me!" I told them.

"That _guy_ is your other uncle!" Maylu pointed out.

"... He's still out to get me!" I said. Everyone laughed at me being paranoid.

"I never knew that lack of sleep also causes paranoia." Lan said making everyone laugh harder.

I glared at him and began to pick at my lunch: a tuna sandwich, an apple, and 2 cookies. I tried to remember every detail about the dream; how tall the guy was, what color hair he had, what color his eyes were, etc.

While I was thinking, I barely heard Lan say, "Hey, Maylu. We need to talk." He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the lunch room.

"Wonder what their going to 'talk' about?" Tory joked.

"Hey, Bell. You ok?" Chaud asked.

"What? Oh ya, I'm fine, just thinking." I told my not-so-secret admirer.

"About what?" He kept pestering me.

"The dream I had." I told him with a slight edge in my voice.

"What happened in the dream?" Okay, this boy is getting on my nerves. I glanced at Yai and she just nodded.

"Chaud! Give her some space! She would've told us about her dream if she wanted to talk about it. Another thing-" Yai scolded and was cut off Maylu running past crying. Lan came to the table and sat down like nothing happened.

"Uh, what just happened?" I asked Lan.

He shrugged and said, "I broke up with her." Like it was nothing.

**"YOU DID WHAT?" **Dex, Tory, Chaud, Yai, and I yelled. "What did you do _that_ for?" I screamed at him.

"I just felt that it was over." Lan said bluntly.

"Are you ****ing kidding me? Did you give any regard on how she felt? What did you say 'It's over.' as soon as you dragged her out?" I screamed at him, slamming my hands down on the table.

"Basically, ya." Lan said.

"You know what your just a self-centered, no good, selfish, ***** with no regard for how people feel!" With that a stormed out of the cafeteria. I went back to my dorm and took a few deep breaths to calm down before I opened the door. "Maylu? Are you alright?" I asked as I walked into the room. I saw her looking through my notebook until I yelled, "MAYLU!" She jumped out of her seat and hid my notebook.

"Yes?" She sniffed. "What is it?"

"Let it out. I know that Lan broke up with you." I opened my arms and hugged her.

She cried into my shoulder and mumbled, "I don't know why he did break up with me? Was it something I said? Something I did?"

"No, it wasn't. I asked-well forced-him to tell us why." I tried to comfort her.

"Then why? Why did he brake my heart?" Maylu sobbed.

"He said he felt it was over. Don't worry, I took care of him." I told her.

She chuckled, wiped her eyes, and sniffed. "Thanks Isabella. I needed that."

"No prob Maylu." I said and smiled. "But don't think that just because your heart-broken you can look in my drawing book!" I grabbed my book out from where she hid it and glared at her.

"Hehe. Sorry." Maylu sweat dropped.

_2 weeks later_

I had just woken up and walked out into the hall when I saw Lan walk out, looking like he was looking for someone. I sighed and ignored him. That is until he saw me and said, "Hey Bell! Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"No." I said and started to walk away. He grabbed my arm and forced me to listen.

"It's just, I have one question for you." Lan said nerviously.

"Spill it already! I don't have all day." I growled.

"Actually, you have nothing to do today." Ella pointed out.

"I wasn't talking to you El." I said.

Lan took a deep breath and said, "I know your going to say no, but... Will you go out with me?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Unexpected

Isabella's POV

"What?" I asked shocked.

"I said, will you go out with me?" Lan repeated. _'3...2...1...' _I could imagine him counting down in his head.

"Why the f*** are you asking me out after you broke my best friend's heart? Did you think I would forgive you for hurting my first best friend since Luke moved? The answer is h*** no!" I screamed at him. Then I felt like my heart snapped in two. I held in the tears until I stormed back into my dorm. I fell onto my bed and started to cry into my pillow. I managed to write a note to Ella: _You were right El. I did like him. It's to late now._

"Hey, what's wrong Bella?" Maylu, who had woken up because of my crying, asked.

"I'm sorry Maylu." I mumbled.

"Sorry? For what?" Maylu asked

"Lan just asked me out." I told her.

"Did you say yes?" Maylu asked with an edge in her voice.

"Of course not. I still hate him. Though I feel heartbroken." I said. "Though it's not the first time."

"You mean Luke?" Maylu asked.

I sighed and said, "Sit down Maylu. There's a story I need to tell."

"It was two years ago. I was walking back home with my best friend, Chelsea...

Flashback

_"Hey, Chelsea how's it going with you and Denny?" I playfully teased._

_ "Oh quiet Isa- MUMMF!" Someone came out from an alley and grabbed us._

_ "Give us all your money. NOW!" A dirty blond girl, about a foot taller than us, threatened with a gun._

_ "A-alright. Just don't hurt us." I stuttered._

_ "No Bella, we can take them." Chelsea said._

_ "Chelsea! Don't be an idiot! One of them has a _gun_ for God's sake! It's not worth it!" I told her._

_ "It is to me. My dad seems to be losing his jo-" Chelsea suddenly slumped to the ground with blood coming out of her head._

_ "What the h***?" I screamed. The gun, that the dirty blond had, had smoke coming from it._

_ "Let's bail. It's not worth it anymore." The blond one said._

Flashback end

"...I called the cops and knelt next to Chelsea's body, crying my eyes out until the cops took her body away. I went to her grave last year and I ment to go to her grave again this year, but I didn't get a chance to." I wrapped up the story and I started to cry.

"Man, that's rough! It's like your life is just one bad thing after another." Maylu sympathized.

"I know." I said.

"Come on Bella! Cheer up, or do I have to do this?" Ella started to make silly faces or playing funny clips of a comedy. I was laughing within a minute.

"Oh Bell, you have mail from Uncle." Ella announced.

When I managed to stop laughing, I asked, "What does it say?"

"It says, 'Isabella, there's something I've been meaning to tell you something. Come to my house a.s.a.p. with your PET.'" Ella read out loud.

"Okay, I've got to go. See you later Maylu. Let's go Ella." I said. I grabbed my PET and hopped on my bike. When I got to my uncle's house, I saw him sitting on a chair with his hand on his head.

"Hey what do you need Uncle?" I asked.

"Oh good. You two are here. Does the name Maddie ring a bell?" My uncle asked.

"Uh, no. Should it?" I asked.

"Actually, yes. I think I remember someone named Maddie." Ella said and I looked at her like she was crazy. _'What is she talking about?'_ I thought.

"Well, it should for you Ella. Isabella, when you were only a few weeks old, you lived here and you had a 5 year-old sister."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A secret, revealed

Isabella's POV

"Wait, what do you mean?" I asked, shocked.

"Sit down. There's something I should have told you so long ago." Uncle said.

"You were born here, in Electopia, with your mom and your sister, Maddie. I was watching you because your mom was taking Maddie to a friend's house. While they were driving there, a drunk driver ran a light and hit them on the driver's side. Your mom was killed immediately, though Maddie went into a comma. She never had much hope to live. Two weeks later, she died. I was able to get Maddie's DNA and revive it into data by the time you needed a net-navi. Thus I created...Elementette." Uncle told us. I widened my eyes and sank into the chair.

"So," I mumbled, "Ella is my... Sister?"

"Yeah." Uncle said.

"If I'm Bella's sister, how come I don't remember any of this?" Ella asked.

"I had to change your DNA ever so slightly so that you wouldn't be in comma when you were changed into a net-navi. That caused you to loose your memory of it." Uncle explained.

"I have to go. This is too much to take in right now." I mumbled and ran out. I hopped on my bike and peddled back as fast as I could. I went straight to the park and sat down by the pond.

_'How can this be? How could he not tell me that Ella was my _sister_?' _I thought.

"Mind if I join you?" A familiar voice cut into my thoughts.

"What? Oh it's you. Sure." I patted the ground next to me.

"What's wrong?" The boy asked.

"I just have a lot on my mind." I told him. He put his arm around me and I sank into him. We watched the clouds until he stood up and said, "I have to go."

I stood up and said, "Let me guess: if you don't go now, your dad's going to blow a fuse... Again."

He chuckled and said, "We have a winner."

I laughed and said, "Well, I'll see you later then." He shook his head 'yes' and turned to leave, but I grabbed him and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed a deep shade of red and smiled sheepishly.

"I-I have to go." He stammered and walked away.

"Way to go, sis. Your first relationship and you send him packing." Ella was clapping sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and walked back to my dorm. I opened the door very quietly and saw Maylu talking with the others on the internet.

"Hey guys." I greeted as I walked in. Maylu jumped and shushed everyone.

"...Okay then. What's up?" I said, officially confused.

"Nothing much. Just chatting." Chaud replied.

I jacked Ella into my computer and told her, "You can talk to the others if you want." I lied down on my bed on my back and started to think.

"Uh... You alright Bell?" Dex asked.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine. I just have a lot on the mind." I said.

"Want to talk about it?" Lan asked.

I glared at him and growled, "I would be talking about it right now if I wanted to!"

Tory glanced from me to Lan, and back again. "Did we miss something?"

"Nothing important." I mumbled.

"Uh, it seems like something important." Chaud said.

"Guys leave her alone. She has a lot on her mind." Maylu said. "I have to go. Got a lot of homework to do."

Maylu walked over to me and said, "Okay, what's with you? Your in a worse mood than usual."

I told her everything that my uncle told me and she widened her eyes and glanced at Ella, who nodded.

"That's a lot to take in at once. Hey you should go talk to Lan." Maylu suggested.

"Why should I go talk to that jerk?" I asked with edge in my voice.

"Because Megaman is his twin brother who died of a heart disease. He can relate to you." Maylu explained.

I snorted and said, "Fine, but it's only because he might be able to help." I stormed out of the room.

I took a deep breath and knocked on Lan's door.

He opened the door and asked, "Bella? What are you doing here?"

"I live right next door idiot." I rolled my eyes. "But, I do have a reason." I told him about how Ella was my sister.

"I know how you feel. It was pretty hard on me when I heard that Megaman was my brother. I didn't know what to do at first." Lan sympathized.

"I don't know how my uncle could keep this long from telling me that my net-navi was my _sister_!" I felt very confused.

"You said that your uncle's away a lot right?" Lan asked. I nodded. "Well then, he probably never got the chance to."

I realized that he was right. I smiled and said, "Thanks Lan."

He looked like he was about to say something, but a loud bang next door interrupted him.

"What the **** was that?" Lan yelled.

"Let's go check it out!" I ordered and ran next door. Unfortunately, I closed the door behind me and Lan ran full-speed into the door.

I laughed and said, "Sorry!" I opened the door to see Lan rubbing his forehead. He looked up and saw me and blushed deeply. I chuckled and helped him up.

"Come on! We need to see what happened!" I said and ran into my dorm.

I saw that the door was ripped off of it's hinges, and the room was a mess. I realized what I _didn't_ see: Maylu.

I saw that Maylu's PET was still here and ran over there to see Roll on the verge of deletion.

I quickly put in a full recover and asked, "What happened?"

Roll had to catch her breath real quick before replying, "It's Maylu. She's been kidnapped!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: A battle for their lives

Isabella's POV

"What?" I yelled. "Maylu's been kidnapped? By who?"

"Three people, two girls and one boy." Roll said breathlessly.

"Oh man! Oh man! What are we going to do?" Lan paced around the room. I managed to say calm and come up with a plan.

I asked Roll, "Wait, did the girl have dirty blond hair?"

"Yeah, why?" Roll said. I suddenly flashed back to the day Chelsea was murdered.

I glared, clenched my fists and growled, "I know who took Maylu, and I know where to find them."

Lan looked at me, completely shocked. "How exactly do you know that?"

"Just trust me..." I muttered darkly.

We arrived at the hideout in a half hour. All of the inspiration I needed was to think about avenging Chelsea's death, and preventing Maylu's. "Let's go." I said and stormed in. I saw Lan take a few steps back from me and Roll(I took Maylu's PET with me) sweat dropped.

I saw the three turn around and look at me confused. I saw Maylu tied to a chair. Her eyes widened when she saw her "rescue party". I just nodded at her and pointed at the blond. "You." I growled. "You're the one who killed my best friend! And now you have the guts to kidnap my newest best friend? You messed with the wrong girl!"

"What? What are you talking about girl?" The blond one asked.

"Leader Maia, I think this is the girl who was with that girl we killed 2 years ago." The boy with black hair said to the blond, who's name was apparently Maia.

"I think your right..." Maia said.

Flashback (Maia's POV)

"Hey guys, check it out. Two girls, walking home, alone." I said to Tara and Josh.

"Let's mug 'em!" Josh said. I motioned for them to wait a second, then grabbed the nearest one. Tara grabbed the other one and I pulled my gun out. "Give us all your money. NOW!" I said.

"A-alright. Just don't hurt us." The one with dark brown hair said.

"No Bella, we can take them." The one with blonde hair said.

'Stupid little girl.' I thought. They argued for a while and I got sick of it. I raised my gun, pointed it at the blonde, and fired. I saw the blonde slump to the ground, dead. I saw the one with dark brown hair look at the body with horror.

"What the ****?" She screamed.

"Let's bail. It's not worth it anymore." I said to the Gang and left.

Flashback End

(Isabella's POV again)

"You're right Josh. This is the same girl." Maia said.

I kept glaring at Maia, hoping looks could kill. I saw that Lan sneaking over to Maylu to untie her. I smiled at him and focused on Maia. "I challenge you to a net battle! If I win, you let us leave."

"But if I win, you become our servants... FOREVER!" Maia said.

I nodded and jacked into a near by computer. Maia soon followed and I saw that her navi looked insanely powerful! His name was Darkusman, he was completely black except for his face, (creepy)and his symbol was a skull and cross-bones. I thought, 'Mommy' and the battle started. Ella changed to water mode and the field changed to one of water. The plan was to slow down Darkusman enough, so we could dodge all of his blows. Unfortunately, Maia had a chip that changed Darkusman to a water element.

'****! Ella can't use her power again or else she'll faint from exhaustion!' I thought in defeat. Then I came up with a plan.

"Ella! Recharge in the water until your at full power!" I said. Ella looked at me like I was crazy and recharged her energy.

"Ella! Change the field and your element back to normal!" Ella did as she was told and caught on, but since today wasn't our day, Darkusman got Ella in a death hold and lifted her off the ground by her neck. I inserted the special chip and Ella used the chip that no one has every seen before.

"THE FIVE ELEMENTS!" Ella and I choked/screamed and Ella managed to raise her hands and summon the huge wave of water, earth, air, fire, and plants. She thrust her hands forward suddenly and they got submerged in the wave. Darkusman was forced to release her due to the constant damage he was receiving. I entered a full recover chip and Ella stood up and shot him with her mega buster. I smiled in victory until I saw Darkusman get up, fully healed. A faint glow came from Maia as soon as the five elements chip wore off.

"That's full-synchro! Watch out!" Lan yelled from the sidelines. I watched in horror as Darkusman continued to kill Ella. I looked through my chips until I found what I was looking for. I entered the chip and a sword made out of the five elements appeared in the place of Ella's right hand.

"I'm sorry..." Ella and I muttered at the same time before Ella stabbed Darkusman in the heart. The light faded from Maia and she fell to the ground with blood poring from her chest. I widened my eyes, horrified. I walked over to the other two and said, "I'm so sorry." I chocked on the last word and walked away. I jacked Ella out and walked over to Lan and Maylu. I saw that they had wide eyes, but their gaze softened when they saw that I was horrified and was crying lightly. "Let's go."

"Shouldn't we call the cops?" Lan asked.

"I already called them." I said.

"When?" Maylu asked.

"I called while we were walking over here." I said.

"Well that was never established." Lan joked.

I stopped crying at that statement and walked out.

"Uh can someone explain to me what just happened?" I heard Roll's voice say from my hip.

"Oh sorry! I forgot to give you back to Maylu." I apologized and handed Maylu her PET. Roll was so happy to see Maylu alive, until she saw her shocked face.

"Ok, WILL SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" Roll yelled. Maylu went through the whole story as I just kept walking. I got back to the dorm and went straight to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Not again

Isabella's POV

"Come on Isabella! You need to cheer up!" Maylu said and Ella mumbled an agreement.

"I'm a murderer." I repeated to her. I had been saying that to any of my friends who had talked to me all week.

"No your not! It was her fault for going into full-synchro. It was her fault she died." Maylu said.

"But-" I began before Maylu snapped.

"That's it! You desperately need to be cheered up! You're coming with me!" Maylu started to drag me out of the dorm.

"No I don't want to go!" I grabbed the table and my PET.

Maylu continued to drag me out of the building to the park. "No anywhere but here!" I begged and closed my eyes as we neared the park.

Maylu stopped dragging me and said, "Will you please open your eyes!"

"No." I closed my eyes until they hurt.

"OPEN YOUR EYES!" Maylu sounded very scary. I opened my eyes slowly at first and then saw the surprise of a life.

"Happy birthday Isabella!" All of my friends said. I felt very stupid. I had been to busy moping that I forgot it was my birthday!

"Aw, you guys didn't have to do this!" I said.

"You want us to leave and take everything with us?" Yai asked.

"No, party on! ^-^" I said and music played out of nowhere. I chatted with everybody until the song "Ordinary Day" came on.

"I LOVE THIS SONG!" I yelled and sang while dancing. Everyone chuckled at my silly dancing. When the song ended I collapsed on the bench breathing hard.

"Okay, lets have some cake and open presents!" I said once I was breathing normally again.

Lan got me some new battle chips, Maylu got me some stuff for my drawing notebook, Tory got me a few of my favorite books, Dex got me a gift card to Applebee's, Chaud got me a bracelet with my name on it, and Yai gave me $200.

"Thanks guys! I love the gifts! Now let's eat!" I said and pumped my fist in the air. The rest of the party went on pretty normally, if you call Dex devouring the cake before I could even cut a piece off for me normal. I offered to help clean up, but they forced me to go back to the dorm. Though I sunk back out when they left and went to the part of the park that they weren't in. I sat down by the water.

"Hey you." A voice I knew by heart now said. I got up and hugged him. "Hey." I said.

"Happy birthday. I got you something. Close your eyes." He said. I closed my eyes and I felt him put something around my neck. I opened my eyes and I saw that he had put a locket around my neck. He put his hands on my shoulder and I opened the locket and saw a picture of me and him on one side and on the other side it said, "I'll always be there for you."

"I love it!" I said and kissed his cheek. He hugged me from behind.

"That's good." He said. I was about to ask him what his name was, again, when Ella said, "Maylu and the others should be done cleaning up, and if we're not at the dorm, we're going to be in major trouble!"

"Alright. I have to go." I sighed. I gave him one more hug before I walked away.

"Nice going Ella! I was just about to find out who he was!" I glared at her.

"Oh, my bad, but seriously we need to get back before Maylu does so STEP ON IT!" Ella yelled. I ran as fast as I could and made it in right before Maylu came in.

'Phew! Just made it!' I thought.

"Hey Bell. Did you like the party?" Maylu asked.

"I loved it! I actually forgot it was my birth-" I said before an emergancy came on our computers.

"Citizens of Den Tech City, be on the look out for suspitious characters. We have information that a new evil organization has arisin. They call themselves World Six and they claim to be twice as bad and tougher than World Three. They haven't struck yet, but the attack is expected any day now." The news person said.

I glanced at Maylu and heard her mumble under her breath, "Not again..."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: A bitter-sweet reunion

Isabella's POV

"Okay, so let's go over the plan one more time." Lan said. The whole gang saw the emergency notice and got together at Yai's place.

"If we find out where World Six is attacking, we contact someone else before we go to the place to delay World Six until either the cops get there or everyone else gets there for back-up." Lan repeated, again.

"Lan this is the fifth time you've gone over the plan! We understand already!" I groaned.

I heard Ella sigh and say, "Better safe than sorry! I saw you zone out after the second time."

I rolled my eyes and retorted, "Like the others needed to know that."

"I think you should have payed attention the whole time!" Ella started to started to sound irritated.

"I know the plan inside out alright!" I started to get very annoyed at my sister.

"Paying attention to the plan twice doesn't count as knowing it inside out." Out of the corner of my eyes I saw the others look a little uncomfortable.

"It does if you know it well enough! You're getting on my nerves, sis!" I yelled and heard a few surprised gasps which I knew came from Dex, Tory, Yai, and Chaud.

"Hey calm down you two!" Maylu said.

I took a few deep breaths and said, "Sorry, Ella. You were right, I should have payed more attention."

"I know!" Ella said and lightened the mood.

"Okay, it's getting late so you guys should go home." Yai said.

Back at the dorm, I was having a restless night. I looked over at my PET and saw that it was 4 in the morning. I groaned at rolled over and tried to fall asleep. Then, a report came on the computer.

"Attention! World Six is attacking at the old airport Hanger 13! The cops can't get though due to World Six putting poison water that deletes all navi's on contact. It's impossible for most likely all navi's to get through. The cops are asking for anyone who's navi's might not get affected to help." The news reporter said.

"People said it was impossible to beat Lan as easily as we did. Let's go for it!" I whispered to Ella.

"Wuzz? Oh whatever..." Ella murmured and fell back asleep. I got dressed, grabbed my PET, and hopped on my bike. Only when I was half way there did I realize that I forgot to tell Maylu about the World Six attack.

'Too late, I can't tell them now. It'll take to much time.' I thought.

"ELLA! GET UP!" I yelled.

Ella jumped out of her bed and said, "I didn't do it! Oh, it's just you Is." I told her about the World Six attack and her eyes glowed at the prospect of a battle. "Let's go kick some butt!"

"Calm down, we still have to get there!" I laughed at her enthusiasm.

Ella put on a fake pout which made me laugh even more. As we pulled up in front of the hanger, I jacked Ella in.

(Ella's POV)

I cautiously walked through the hanger's computer. When I came to the security wall, I saw that it didn't go underneath the path.

"Piece of cake." I murmured to myself. I changed to my earth element and dug a tunnel and got safely though the barrier. "Isabella, I'm though." I said through my communication device in my helmet.

"Nice work, Ella. Now, try to find World Six's base of operation." Isabella said.

'No duh!' I thought and continued to move stealthily through the water. I got stuck only a foot in. 'Ah great! Wait, maybe if I go to my water element, I could just move the water in my way and get through!' I changed to water and was about to move the water out of the way, until I felt light headed. "Is... I need... a full..." I didn't even need to finish my sentence when I felt a full recovery's healing powers course through me. "Thanks." I mumbled before moving the water out of my way.

An hour later, I saw movement up ahead. "Bell, we've got a situation. I see another navi up ahead."

"Go check it out. I'm right here if you need me." Isabella said. I approached the navi slowly and carefully. I came up right behind the navi with my blaster pointed right at him and said, "Turn around slowly, or you get deleted."

He put his hands in the air and turned around. I almost fainted when I saw who it was. "Harvestman!" I got up and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Ella... can't... breathe!" Harvestman squeaked.

"Whoops, sorry!" I apologized and released him. "What are you doing here? It's been 7 years! How are you?"

"I'm doing great, thanks. I'm here because Luke wanted to see if we could beat World Six's leader." Harvestman answered.

"Wait, Luke's here?" I asked.

(Isabella's POV)

"Hey, Bell, you'll never guess who I just found!" Ella's voice woke me.

"Who? Wait, is that Harvestman?" I asked completely shocked.

"Yeah, and he said that Luke was around here." As soon as Ella said, "Luke," I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Oh my god, where is he?" I franticly looked all around.

Then, someone put their gloved hands over my eyes and said, "Long time no see."

I whipped around and gave the "mystery person" a hug. "Oh my god! It's really you Luke!"

He hugged me back and said, "I can't believe we haven't seen each other for 7 years!"

"Me neither! How have you been? Where'd you move to? What was it like in your new town?" I pulled away from the hug.

"My dad, Bo, and I moved to a town an hour away, but I decided to go to Den Tech College here and we moved back. It was fun living here, but it wasn't as much fun when you weren't around." Luke said and I felt the heat rise to my cheeks.

"T-thanks." I stuttered very embarrassed now.

I saw Luke look at my locket with curiosity. "Where'd you get that locket?" He asked.

"I got it from my boyfriend."

"When?"

"Yesterday. Why?"

"Because I gave my girlfriend a locket that looked just like that yesterday! Ah man, they said it was one of a kind!"

"Wait, it might not be the same locket. Did it have a picture and an inscription inside it?" I started to get a little freaked out.

"Yeah, I put in a picture of us and had the jewelry inscribe, 'I'll always be there for you,' in it. Why?"

"Oh my god... Was your guys first date at the park you met at? Was the date a picnic and your hands brushed when you went for a sandwich?" Okay, I was on a whole new level of freaked out.

Luke eyed me suspiciously, "Yeah."

I gulped nervously and said, "They didn't lie to you about the locket." I showed him the picture and he widened his eyes in surprise.

"Well, this is a little awkward..." Luke said while blushing.

I just blushed and looked away.

(Ella's POV)

Harvestman and I were surprised that Luke and Isabella had been dating but never knew it.

"I always knew that those two would get together one day." Harvestman laughed.

"Yeah, it was so obvious that they liked each other..." I saw Harvestman looking at me like he didn't understand something. "Can you please stop staring me?"

"Sorry, it's just, I thought your eyes were blue." Harvestman said.

"What do you mean? Aren't they blue?" I asked. 'I think Harvestman is going crazy.'

"No your eyes are brown." Harvestman said and held up a mirror. I looked and saw that my eyes were brown.

'Wait if my eyes are brown, that means I... I love Harvestman!' I thought.

I felt the heat rising to my cheeks and I swayed back and forth.(It's what I do when I'm embarrassed around someone I like)

Harvestman obviously remembered my antics because he blushed and grabbed my hand. I blushed deeper, but I didn't release his hand.

(Isabella's POV(It's getting annoying to keep writing this))

I glanced at the computer screen and saw that Harvestman and Ella were having a "moment". I nudged Luke (I'm still a little fuzzy on him being my bf) and pointed at the screen. He let out a little laugh and said, "Looks like there's a new couple."

I giggled and self consciously grabbed Luke's hand. I blushed but held on. I saw him blush too and when I released his hand, he held on. "Uh, Luke, your still holding my hand."

"What? Oh." Luke blushed and let go. "Well are we going to stand here all day or are we going to go kick some bad guy butt?" Luke pumped his fist in the air and ran into the abandoned airport hanger.

I giggled and thought, 'Same old Luke! He's still the silly boy that I-' I cut off my train of thought and thought about was I was just about to admit. '- fell in love with.'

"Are you going to go in after him?" Ella asked.

"At least I'm planing to help unlike his net-navi!" I glared playfully at Harvestman.

"That's my cue! Got to go!" Harvestman dashed off.

"So Ella, can I say that you and Harvestman are an item now?" I teased my sister.

"You can, if I can say that you and Luke are an item now." Ella bounced back.

"Actually you can." With that I walked into the hanger. As soon as I walked in, I saw my worst fear.

"No..."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Sacrifices

Isabella's POV

"No..." I breathed. I saw that a couple of World Six members had tied to Luke to a chair and had a knife to his throat.

"We know that you're the boyfriend of the girl who killed Maia. So unless you want to join Maia in the afterlife, I suggest you tell us where she is." A guy with black hair threatened.

I couldn't keep the yell back anymore. "LUKE! I'm here, let him go!"

They turned around and the one holding the knife said, "Alright, but only if you come with us. If you don't, not only will your boyfriend die, the whole world will die. The rest of World Six has bombs ready to blow at a moments notice. So either you die, or the whole world does. Your choice."

"No Isabella! Don't do it!" Luke yelled hysterically.

I started to cry lightly and said, "I'm sorry Luke, but I have to." I looked the one with knife right in the eye. "I'll go with you when you let him go free."

He nodded and cut the ropes binding Luke. He pushed Luke out of chair ruffly and signaled for me to come forward. I slowly made my way to World Six. As I passed Luke, I looked up at him, praying that he'll understand. I saw in his eyes that he did, but he didn't like it. I cried harder at the thought that I'll never see him again.

"I have one request before I go." I said.

"Which is?" The leader eyed me suspiciously. I whispered in his ear what I wanted to do. "Alright, but stay here."

I walked up to Luke grabbed his hand in my hands. Then I slowly leaned in a kissed him tenderly on the lips. I ended the kiss before he even had time to react. I released his hand and walked back to World Six and got onto the plane.

Meanwhile (Ella's POV)

Soon after Harvestman left, I heard a scream that was cut off. I ran to where to scream came from and saw that there was two navi's in the way. Behind them, I saw that Harvestman was restrained so he'd get hurt if he tried to get out.

"What do you want with him?" I demanded.

"Nothing from him, but something from you." A blue one said. "I'm Floodman and this is Poisonman. If you come with us, we won't destroy the whole cyber world. If you don't, World Six will flood the whole cyber world and then blow it up!"

'These guys are insane!' I thought. '...But I have to do it for the safety of the world.'

"Alright, I'll go with you. Though I have one request before I go." I said.

"What?" Poisonman asked. I whispered it in their ears. "Fine, but you have to stay where we can see you."

I nodded and walked up to Harvestman and looked him in the eye before kissing him tenderly on the lips.

I walked away and saw that he was shocked. Poisonman and Floodman got rid of his restraints allowing him to walk free again.

"Alright, let's go." I said and walked between Poisonman and Floodman. Slowly, the poison water around us disappeared and I cast one, sad glance back at Harvestman, who was now on his knees, crying.

I kept my head held up high, and started to cry.

(Luke's POV)

I watched helplessly as Isabella was dragged into the plane. I quickly grabbed my PET and jacked Harvestman out. I looked around for Isabella's, but I couldn't find it. I came to the conclusion the World six took it and got Ella.

"No time to worry about that now! I've got to get on that plane!" I said to myself.

I hid behind an old barrel and watched as the last person got onto the plane. I saw that the door was still open, so I made a dash for it. I got in right before the door closed.

"Just made it." I mumbled under my breath. I looked around and found an empty room I could hide in for now.

"Alright Harvestman, we're safe for now." I said and glanced at my PET and saw that Harvestman had passed out for some bizzar reason.

I sweat dropped but let him sleep. Only then did I realize that the whole time, I had something in my right hand. When I opened my hand, I saw something that I had forgotten about until just now.

It was a blue feather I gave to Isabella as a gift when we where 5!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 14: Solo rescue

warning: pretty cheesy

Luke's POV

That was all of the encouragement I needed. I opened the door and checked to see that the hall way was empty.

"Alright. All clear. Harvestman, I need you to find where Ella is in the plane's computer."

"Gladly Luke." I jacked Harvestman in and he was off as soon as he touched ground.

There was nothing to major on the way. When Harvestman found Ella, Floodman and Poisonman were guarding her.

"So, the little wimp has come to try to save his little girlfriend." Poisonman taunted.

"You'll find out how much of a wimp I am after I kick your-"

"Enough talk. Are we going to fight or what?" Floodman interrupted.

"Oh yes. Bring it on punks." Harvestman took a fighting stance.

"To make it fair wimp, we'll take you on one at a time. I'll go first." Floodman stood across from Harvestman.

"Piece of cake." Harvestman breathed.

"Aqua machine gun!" Floodman's mega-buster transformed into a machine gun and fired slushy bullets. They hit Harvestman dead on, but he didn't even flinch.

"What? How can that be?" Floodman said in disbelief.

"Every net-navi has a special ability. Harvestman's is that he can absorb and purify liquid." Luke explained.

"Oh no..." Floodman was defeated in a minute.

"You still want to fight Poisonman?" Harvestman asked.

Poisonman shook his head and ran. "What a coward." Harvestman breathed.

"Uh... A little help here please." Ella plead. Harvestman quickly untied her. As soon as she stood up, she ran over to Harvestman and gave him a long kiss on the lips.

Luke gave them a minute to "catch up" before saying, "Ella, do you know where they took Isabella?"

"Yeah. They tortured her. They made me watch." Ella said depressed.

"Can you lead me there?"

"Sure, look for me on the monitors." Ella and Harvestman dashed off.

"Wait! Maybe we should get everyone out before I go to Isabella!" Luke said. Ella and Harvestman nodded.

"You go with Ella after I get them out." Harvestman ordered.

_'Who put him in charge?' _Luke thought. "... Hot." Ella breathed and made Luke sweat drop.

"Just go." Luke told Harvestman.

Luke hid in the room until he heard Harvestman's voice over the speaker, "Attention crew, we are having some malfunctions with the plane so everyone please evacuate immediately."

Luke heard a few screams. He didn't dare to come out until they died down. When he peaked out and saw a deserted plane. He found his way to the captains room and saw Harvestman steering the plane.

"Don't you trust me to take care of things?" Harvestman put on a fake hurt face.

Luke laughed and said, "Just don't crash us until we're back, okay."

He followed Ella to Isabella; Luke's best friend and long lost love.

They finally found the room where Isabella was tied to a chair. She was badly hurt and unconscious, if alive.

Luke quickly made his way over to her. He fell onto his knees and felt for a pulse, hardly daring to breathe. He let out a sigh of relief to find her pulse. He untied her and gave her a hug, not caring that she was unconscious.

He drew a shaky breath and said, "I love you, Isabella." He kissed her forehead and lied her down on the bed.

He glanced back once before dashing off to take control of the plane before Harvestman killed them all.

Maylu's POV

"Maylu! Maylu, get up right now!" I heard Roll screaming at me.

"What?" I said a little irritated.

"Isabella and Ella are gone!"

"What?" I was up immediately.

"I think she heard the news of the World six attack and left on her own! We have to wake Lan and Megaman and rescue her!"

"Alright... Let's get Lan." I put on my clothes and walked next door. I breathed deeply before knocking on the door.

Lan opened the door and his eyes widened. "Maylu! What are you doing here?"

"Isabella's in trouble and I can't do it alone. I need help." I came right out.

"Just let me get changed and we'll go."

"That went well..." I breathed. I heard Roll snicker.

"All ready. Let's go." Lan's voice made me jump.

"Right." I started to walk until Lan grabbed my arm.

He pulled me into a hug and said, "Maylu, I don't want this. Us ignoring each other. I'm _so_ sorry. I was stupid to ever let an awesome girl like you go! Can you ever forgive me?"

"Idiot. I always knew that you were stupid when it came to love." I hugged him back. "I never stopped loving you. I want you back."

"Me too. Let's go save Isabella now." We ran off hand in hand.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 15: All's well that ends well

Luke's POV

I finally found my way back to Hanger 13. I breathed a sigh of relief and went in to land the plane. I saw two people in front of the hanger and rapidly put on the brakes. They dashed to the side luckily. I didn't know if they were good or bad so I called out, "I know your there! Come out with your hands up where I can see them!"

The two people, a boy with brown hair and a girl with red hair, came out from behind empty barrels of gas.

I was about to grab a weapon when I recognized them. I think they were one of Isabella's friends. I walked out with a smile on my face. "Sorry, I didn't know who you were at first. Your Isabella's friends right?"

The red head lit up. "Isabella? You know where she is?"

"Yeah, she's unconscious in the plane. She should wake up soon..." I signaled that I wanted to know their names.

"I'm Maylu and this is Lan." Maylu introduced me.

"I'm Luke, Isabella's long time friend and boyfriend." It felt good to finally say that.

"Oh so your the guy that Isabella's been dating! Nice to meet you. So what exactly happened here?" Maylu asked.

"Well it went a little something like this..."

Isabella's POV

I opened my eyes slowly and found myself on a bed in a room on a plane.

"Thank god your awake!" I heard Ella's voice on the monitor.

I got up quickly, bad choice. I leaned over in pain. "What the heck happened to me?"

"World Six beat you after you wouldn't tell them what they wanted to know." Ella explained.

"What did they want to know?"

"I don't know. They just brought me in to watch you get hurt. Lucky for you, you were knocked out quickly so your only feeling the aftermath."

"How did I end up here?"

"Luke de-"

"Luke!" I jumped out of bed, my pain forgotten. I stumbled around until I found the exit. "Oh wait! I almost forgot you Ella!" I quickly found my PET and took Ella back.

I stumbled out of the plane and saw Luke talking to Maylu and Lan. I saw that Lan had his arm around Maylu. _'Oh their together again... I KNEW IT!'_

"Luke!" I yelled and started to run over to him. He turned around and started to run toward me so we met half way. He lifted me into the air and I pecked him on the lips.

"What happened? Last thing I remember, they tied me to a chair in the plane." I asked as Luke put me on the ground.

"I jumped on the plane at the last second and hid in a room while Harvestman took over the plane. Then Ella led me to where you were. I untied you and put you on the bed. I then got control of maneuvering the plane before Harvestman killed us." Luke explained and I giggled at the end.

"Well, now that every thing's back to normal, let's go home." Luke used the totally cliche line.

THE END... _NOT!_ n.n

"You do know how cliche you are, right?" I told him.

"I know sor-" Luke began.

I gave him a peck on the cheek. "I didn't say I didn't like it."

He put his arm around me and we walked home. World Six defeated, Lan and Maylu together, I found Luke and got Ella back.

"Everything is perfect." I murmured.

"Yeah it is."

THE REAL END


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: All's well that ends well

Luke's POV

I finally found my way back to Hanger 13. I breathed a sigh of relief and went in to land the plane. I saw two people in front of the hanger and rapidly put on the brakes. They dashed to the side luckily. I didn't know if they were good or bad so I called out, "I know your there! Come out with your hands up where I can see them!"

The two people, a boy with brown hair and a girl with red hair, came out from behind empty barrels of gas.

I was about to grab a weapon when I recognized them. I think they were one of Isabella's friends. I walked out with a smile on my face. "Sorry, I didn't know who you were at first. Your Isabella's friends right?"

The red head lit up. "Isabella? You know where she is?"

"Yeah, she's unconscious in the plane. She should wake up soon..." I signaled that I wanted to know their names.

"I'm Maylu and this is Lan." Maylu introduced me.

"I'm Luke, Isabella's long time friend and boyfriend." It felt good to finally say that.

"Oh so your the guy that Isabella's been dating! Nice to meet you. So what exactly happened here?" Maylu asked.

"Well it went a little something like this..."

Isabella's POV

I opened my eyes slowly and found myself on a bed in a room on a plane.

"Thank god your awake!" I heard Ella's voice on the monitor.

I got up quickly, bad choice. I leaned over in pain. "What the heck happened to me?"

"World Six beat you after you wouldn't tell them what they wanted to know." Ella explained.

"What did they want to know?"

"I don't know. They just brought me in to watch you get hurt. Lucky for you, you were knocked out quickly so your only feeling the aftermath."

"How did I end up here?"

"Luke de-"

"Luke!" I jumped out of bed, my pain forgotten. I stumbled around until I found the exit. "Oh wait! I almost forgot you Ella!" I quickly found my PET and took Ella back.

I stumbled out of the plane and saw Luke talking to Maylu and Lan. I saw that Lan had his arm around Maylu. _'Oh their together again... I KNEW IT!'_

"Luke!" I yelled and started to run over to him. He turned around and started to run toward me so we met half way. He lifted me into the air and I pecked him on the lips.

"What happened? Last thing I remember, they tied me to a chair in the plane." I asked as Luke put me on the ground.

"I jumped on the plane at the last second and hid in a room while Harvestman took over the plane. Then Ella led me to where you were. I untied you and put you on the bed. I then got control of maneuvering the plane before Harvestman killed us." Luke explained and I giggled at the end.

"Well, now that every thing's back to normal, let's go home." Luke used the totally cliche line.

THE END... _NOT!_ n.n

"You do know how cliche you are, right?" I told him.

"I know sor-" Luke began.

I gave him a peck on the cheek. "I didn't say I didn't like it."

He put his arm around me and we walked home. World Six defeated, Lan and Maylu together, I found Luke and got Ella back.

"Everything is perfect." I murmured.

"Yeah it is."

THE REAL END


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Epilogue

Isabella's POV

"Honey, where'd you put Jacky's new shirt?"

"In the drawer." My husband flipped the page on the newspaper.

"I can't find it."

"Here I'll help." He got up and put his arms around me to help.

I giggled like I always do whenever he does that. "Come on, Luke, its his first day of school for him tomorrow!" I turned around still in his arms.

"I know its _tomorrow_." He nuzzled my neck. I giggled again and pushed him away.

"I just want tomorrow to be perfect for him! I can't believe my little baby's growing up." I playfully pretended to cry. Luke gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"He's not growing up, he's only 5. I would think that the twins are growing up fast! Their already 3!"

"Yeah." I turned back to the drawer and he put his arms around me.

"Ah, Mommy! Daddy! I don't want to go to school! I'll miss you!" Jacky came around the corner with little tears in his eyes. Luke picked him up and ruffled his hair.

"It'll be okay. We have a gift for you." I told him and got a little sky blue PET. Jacky gave a squeal and jumped out of Luke's arms.

"Yay! My own PET! Thanks Mommy and Daddy!" He quickly turned it on. In it, was a light blue, almost white, net-navi.

The net-navi gave a little salute and winked as he said, "Nice to meet you Jacky! I'm Max."

The twins game running around the corner. "Jacky got a PET, Andie!"

"Yeah! Our big bro is so cool and lucky! Right Jessica?"

The twins surrounded Jacky and started asking questions. "Alright you three time for bed." Luke picked up Jessica and tried to put her into her bed. She kept on jumping out and running. "Isabella. A little help here please." Luke begged while struggling to hold Jessica.

I chuckled and knelt down to Jessica and Andie's size. "If you don't go to bed now, you won't be able to go with us to Jacky's first day of school." Andie and Jessica leapt onto their bed and fell asleep.

"I still don't know how you do it after 10 years." Luke sighed.

"I'm just amazing like that." I joked.

"That's you I married you before someone else snatched you up." He put his arms around me again.

"Come on, we got to get ready for tomorrow."

"Alright." Luke moaned.

The next day, Luke and I drove the kids to Jacky's school. "I don't want to go." Jacky moaned.

"You have Max with you so you won't be alone. I know you'll make friends fast." I encouraged him.

"Yeah, you go bro!" Andie cheered.

Jacky got out of car and ran to the school while Luke and I got the twins out. "He sure has your energy." I teased Luke.

"Yeah I know." It took a second to sink in. "Hey!"

I saw Jacky look back just in time to run into a little girl with dark red hair that was almost brown. "Sorry." I heard him apologize.

"It's alright. My names Sarah. What's your name?" She said.

"Jacky." They talked and I realized something about the girl. She looked like-

"Luke? Isabella?" I heard a voice behind us.

"Lan and Maylu! It's been so long!" I went over to them with Jessica in my arms.

We talked for a while, catching up and remembering the old times. I heard Ella call my name and a weird net-navi came with a message to my PET. "Emergancy! We require the assistance of Isabella, Luke, Lan, and Maylu's net-navis'."

We looked at each other and nodded. "You want to go visit Grandpa Dale?" I asked Jessica.

She nodded and clapped her hands. I glanced at Luke who held my heart for ever and ever. "Let's go."


End file.
